Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Important differentiators in the industry are application and network services as well as capabilities to support and scale these services. In particular, these applications and services can include accessing and managing data utilized, for example, by online store services. In the past, these services have utilized different types of persistent storage to facilitate viewing, searching, and changing information. The functions of such a persistent storage can include Create, Read, Update, and Delete (CRUD). With this functionality, many of these persistent stores include basic retrieval features, but lack rapid search and access. Service providers that use such persistent storage thus face significant challenges in optimizing search and access to persistent storage.